Ocean's Avenue
by LoreLuke
Summary: Chris's pov after losing Lorelai at the end of season 2. A short oneshot songfic.summary not so good. just read,review and make a girl happy.


**A/n-ok, so here's a short little songfic from chris's pov. Set in the beginning of season 3 just after he returned from stars hollow. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Officer Krupke, I'm innocent, you could only charge me with an imagination, not stealing!**

Chris unlocked the door of his always tidy apartment, dropped his bag by the door, and looked around. Where was Sherry? He kept on insisting that she take it easy, lessen her work schedule, afterall, she was pregnant. Pregnant! Whay couldn't she seem to grasp the situation? Seeing the red light beep on the answering machine, Chris pressed play and went to grab himsef a beer from the kitchen. After listen to the ever-perky always in a rush Maureen , a message from Sherry popped up.

'_Hey hon. How was your day?good I hope. So, new york needed me so I'm off to solve the crisis! Should be back in a couple of days. Love you.'_

_What the hell was wrong with her?_ Chris thought as he gulped down the ice cold-brain burning liquid, _doesn't she realise that she having a baby? Our baby?_ Chris made his way to the living room. _Oh well. It's better this way. I don't think I could stan much more of Sherry tonight._

He made his way to the CD collection that Sherry was slowly organizing. He needed something loud and brain-numbing. Something to m,ake him forget how sucky his life had been in the past couple weeks, since he well…left Lorelai. Although half of his CDs were put away nicely, and Chris could've easily jammed up the _offspring_, Chris reached for the CD on the top of the pile of not yet put away Cds and cranked the stereo up to top volume.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

The lyrics caught Chris by surprise How could this band sing exactly what he was thinking? What song was this anyway? __

There's a place on the corner of Cherry(in their case, the favorite hangout was on plum street)_ Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_(no, the hightop boots)_  
We were both 18_(well they were still 16)_ and it felt so right  
Sleeping_(when we should have been studying)_ all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night  
_  
_If I could find you now things would get better  
We(_you_) could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

How Chris just wanted to be with Lorelai right now. To explain things, to make things better. He just…wanted things all better._  
_  
_There's a piece of you that's here with me_(Rory)_  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_  
_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by _(recently Chris had been wishing he could just go back to her. He dreamt of a time when they could be together. But there was Sherry to think about. Damn her! Why did he always have to screw up? He always made them pregnant at the wrong time, and he just always screwed up!)_  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight_ (god, he wished that she were here. She always made everything better)__

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now (now that paragraph was just scary. He just, kept reliving that afternoon, the phonecall, the good bye, those perfect blue eyes starting cloud…)_  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise_ (Chris wondered how she felt righ now? Was she as depressed as he was? Probably not. She was stron. She would make it through if she hadn't already. Him on the other hand…)_  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow_ (god, he hoped that was true)__

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  


Chris gulped down the rest of his beer and went and got another one. After finishing that and listening to his new favorite song a couple thousand more times, Chris new what he had had to do. He threw on his leather jacket and grabbed his helmet. Chris was going to crash a Friday night dinner.

**So, I hoped you enjoyed. Yes, I realize that this song probably was not out in '03, but it was just so perfect. So, here's my new year's presen to you, and in case you're trying to think of something to give in return to me, something small, like, let's say, a review would be just right. ;**D .

**Happy New Year! **_  
_


End file.
